


For the Rest of Our Days

by infinite_always



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, ewoatt, eyes wide open all the time, macbetha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-03 21:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11541168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinite_always/pseuds/infinite_always
Summary: A tiny drabble in tribute to Macbetha and her fic: 'Eyes Wide Open All the Time'.What Haru, Gou and Makoto were up to while Rin and Sousuke were on their date... at least a sweet-induced take on it.(Takes place during Chapter 22: Exorcism)





	For the Rest of Our Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Macbetha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macbetha/gifts).



> ***Spoilers for [Eyes Wide Open All the Time](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5768821/chapters/13293727) ahead – It's a must read***
> 
> Sorry for the fluff – it may be overkill. It's all I can do at a time like this, in light of... recent events. Refer to Chapter 23 *sniffles*. So all I can write is just pure fluffy, cheesiness. Let's just say that Haru is still on his 'first time with Makoto love high'? Yeah, that's it. I will write them sweet and flirty. I am also using my HC of soft!Haru and playful!Haru that is only reserved for Gou and my take on how Gou finds out about Haru/Mako.
> 
> This is by NO means canon to this particular scene (or anything at all) in EWOATT. It is like an alternate universe to the fic, but I just wanted to try and write something within this story because I love it so damn much. I wanted to show my appreciation. I had to take some dialogue from Chapter 22, in order to make it flow together, though. I am sorry for any discrepancies. 
> 
> This is dedicated to the lovely and stunning Macbetha. This world... it's completely your own, but the feel of the characters from Free! are still amazingly there, with your own imaginative spin on them. You melded the two and made me fall in love with these characters all over again. My admiration for you and your gift is beyond me. You give everything you are into your craft and they are all masterpieces. I can't thank you enough for sharing. How you manage to create such heartfelt and intricate works is enchanting. You have a talent at always taking my breath away and making lonely times feel less empty. You are a goddess that deserves the universe. Can't wait for when you publish your original writings. Thank you for writing one of my favorite books. I'm so glad I was introduced to it. <3 (I'll stop gushing and fangirling now...)
> 
> Links: Macbetha ([tumblr](http://macbetha.tumblr.com/))

* * *

 

"Haru-chan!" Gou shouts, giggling as Haru steals the ice cream off her spoon. "The tub is right there!" 

"Yeah, but  _that_  was the piece I wanted and you took it." Haru says this with a solemn face, although his eyes are filled with mirth.

"You are going against the _Frozen Dessert Pact_ , Subsection Seventeen! We only take ice cream from Onii-chan, not each other!" She came up with the idea, wanting to make it sound 'official'. 

"Tonight’s situation begs to differ." He turns his head towards her, pretending to be annoyed. "I'm the one that should feel betrayed."

Realization is evident as Gou catches his meaning and lets Poseidon slip from his previous perch on her crossed legs. She kneels a bit on the couch and sticks out her tongue. "No need to be a sore loser." 

Like the mature adult he is, Haru mimics the action and both are caught in an impromptu glaring contest. It doesn't last long though. Not being able to hold her ground, Gou starts to laugh again and uncrosses her arms to mush Haru's cheeks. "Sorry, Haru-chan. I promise I'll let you win at least one next time... Maybe." She holds out a pinky expectantly. "Pact reinstated?"

The crack in Gou's demeanor was enough to make Haru's fall too, despite years of practice. He hooks his pinky around hers, a small smile gracing his face. "Pact reinstated." 

Now that the almighty, formidable pact has been re-established, he offers a new spoonful of ice cream in her direction and she gratefully accepts it. Their mouths are full of ice cream, brains on the verge of freezing, as Simba, Timon and Pumbaa jovially sway their heads back and forth while crossing the log on screen. 

Remembering Gou's dramatic endeavor at Rin and Sousuke's departure made them both have the urge to put on _The Lion King._ They've seen this movie hundreds of times, but it is one of their favorites. Haru enjoys these kinds of nights – he lives for them. These rare nights where he gets to relax and rest with his family… at least for a little while. It's a small break from all the other shit that has been going down. He looks back to the TV, a bit of yearning in his gaze. No matter how many times this scene has played, he always feels the same way.

He never had the chance to watch these kinds of things when he was younger, so all three of them had vehement marathons when given the opportunity. He was glad Gou and Rin were by his side, watching these uplifting movies with him – just being together. When he first saw this movie (which will always remain a fucking classic, nothing can beat it – don't say otherwise), he found out that there was a name to the thing he always desired. That is what he wants. What the sunny talking animals are dancing for – _Hakuna Matata_. No worries. It sounds ridiculous, but it's what he always wanted and didn't know how to put it into words. It's such a simple saying; it rolls off the tongue so easily. How would it feel to be so carefree, living in a lush paradise? Haru can only see it behind closed eyes, but it always seems that it can never be. His life is not an animated one with loud, hopeful songs and their colorful outbursts. It is constantly muted, dreary and dark. He has no time for 'no worries' and fantasies of being free; it's how he stays alive. For now at least. 

So that is why he wants Gou to have it instead. No worries at all. He and Rin will go to the ends of the earth to make sure she is happy, no matter the cost. She has already been through hell. He is reminded of that every day, and he will do everything he fucking can to keep her from going back. Haru wants her to know what a real childhood should feel like, cause he's never had it himself. She deserves to be spoiled. She deserves to feel loved at all times. Haru will give her that, not just for Rin's sake, but his as well. 

"Hey Haru-chan?" Gou interrupts his train of thought by nudging his thigh. He hums in response before she continues. "Can I ask you something?"

"You already did."

"Haru-chan..." She rolls her eyes, looking too much like Rin as she does so. "I am asking my  _real_  question now." She makes sure this one doesn't end with a question mark.

"Okay, go on." Haru ruffles her hair a little, brushing her bangs back.

"Do you think Sousuke is good enough for Onii-chan?"

Haru startles. The question throws him off, almost as bad as when Sousuke admitted that he was in love with Rin. This feels like a question he can't answer; only Rin can do that. Haru will always be cautious, regardless, and he'll never let Sousuke forget it, but Sousuke has been surprisingly proving himself every time. Haru has seen them together countless times now. Even he has to admit that every interaction they have is filled with so much love it's sometimes too sickeningly sweet. It's hard to believe, especially when it involves Sousuke of all people. But Haru knows that for Rin, this is it. He, too, deserves everything he wants, just like his sister. Haru knows that Rin can handle himself and this night out. A night where he is not being rented out, but being treated out – being treated right. Haru really hopes Sousuke can give him that. It doesn't mean that him and the rest of Freebird won't step in if Rin gives the damn word. So he simply says, "Doesn't really matter what I think. It seems Sousuke makes him happy and that's all that counts."

Gou seems satisfied with his answer, nodding her head in approval. Haru is about to go back for another spoonful of ice cream when she rears back again. "And how about you?"

Haru gives her a puzzled look. "What about me?" 

Before she elaborates, he quickly returns his focus back to the ice cream tub. He's dealing with a particularly stubborn piece in the middle, wedging the spoon underneath the portion of frozen treat. He's just about got it, when Gou asks: "Does Mr.Tachibana make you happy?" 

At the mere mention of Makoto, Haru's heart momentarily stops. Not knowing his own strength, he wrenches his wrist with a too-hard flick, sending the ice cream tub flying across the room and hitting the nearest wall. Poseidon, who was licking his paw in front of the unexpected target, flinches as he was almost hit by the cold projectile. Haru is quick to apologize as he goes to clean up the mess, while Gou clenches her stomach and laughs hysterically. 

When he finally returns to his spot on the couch and sets what's left of the ice cream back at his side, Gou is wiping the remains of her tears from her eyes. "Oh, Haru-chan, I didn't know you could be so flinchy."

"I was not flinchy."

"You kinda were."

"The stupid ice cream did that all on its own."

"Whatever."

When she is done ridiculing him, Gou suddenly climbs into his lap, draping both of her legs across his outstretched ones and looping her arms around his neck. He lets her stay there, despite his fatigue. "Seriously, it's not a secret that you are together with Mr.Tachibana. I already knew."

Haru settles his arms around her waist as he meets her gaze. "And how did you know? I've never said anything to you."

"I notice everything." Gou gives him a knowing stare, looking like she had this conversation before.

Well, he can't argue with that. For his whole life, Haru has learned to hide his feelings, to never falter with his facade. But he should have known that it can't work around Gou. Even at a young age, she's learned to always be on her toes and constantly be aware. She knows how to protect herself. Her strength blows him away, but it breaks his heart at the same time. 

He sighs. "Yeah, it seems like I can't get anything past you."

She points a menacing finger in his direction, or so she thinks. Her intimidation face is on par with Poseidon's. "And don't you forget it." 

He can't help but laugh a little, shaking his head. 

"It was not that hard to figure it out." She tells him informatively. "It was pretty obvious anyways. Remember when you walked me to school on the second day? As soon as you saw him you were so out of it that drool was coming out of your mouth." Haru blinks, ignoring her jab. That was after her panic attack, but still, always alert. "Don't worry. He did the same when he saw you at the soup kitchen the first time. And he would always ask about you whenever there was time, usually while the other kids were getting ready for lunch." She giggles slightly.

Shit, that Makoto, always making him lose his focus. He's relieved to hear that Makoto was the same way; he feels a little gratified. 

"Sooo..."

"'Sooo...' What?"

She uses the hands that are interlocked around his neck to shake him gently. "Does he make  _you_ happy?" 

Happy. That's only one small emotion in the sea of numerous ones that Haru has for the boy who came into his world and became his – his everything. Even after finding out that he has been lying for months, Makoto didn't turn him away, but instead sheltered him with unwavering devotion. He understands him like no one else does. How Haru got so lucky (for once in his shitty life), he'll never know. He doesn't think he'll ever deserve Makoto, but he knows that he's meant to be with him. Makoto deserves so much more, but Haru will give him all he has – every broken piece. What Makoto makes him feel, he'll never have with someone else. The comfort he gets when he is in Makoto's arms. The safety he is engulfed with when Makoto laces their hands and their pulses beat as one. The trust that Makoto gives him to fill his hollow heart. The love he is surrounded in when their lips come together – he'll never tire of it. They share secrets and soft reassurances that are solely _theirs_. He loves him so much – he didn't know he was drowning until he knew what it was like to breathe. They are eternal; he will never let go of this and anything that gets in the way will have to pry it from his cold, dead hands.

He was wrong, he realizes. In his world of black and gray, there are a few spots of color. The members of Freebird, with their loyal and compassionate red. Rin and Gou, with their hopeful and optimistic yellow. And now Makoto, with his calming and life-giving green. Haru is ready to take his own ice cold blue and turn it into something warm and meaningful. Something truly alive. He's ready for the rebirth and Makoto was the final push that made him want to end it all. 

So, one could say that Makoto makes him happy. He looks Gou in the eye and lets a little emotion enter his tone, "Yeah, he does."

Her smile is blinding as she leans forwards and wraps her arms around his neck in a tight hug. She turns her head and quickly presses her lips to his cheek. "Then I am happy for you both. You and Onii-chan deserve it. You guys are always looking after me; I want people to look after you guys too. As long as they make you happy, I'm happy. Only the bestest people are allowed to be part of our family, okay?" 

Not knowing what to say, Haru only hugs her tighter.

She then leans back a little, a mischievous glint in her eye. "Does that mean you can convince Mr.Tachibana to give me less homework?"

"No, I'll convince him to give you more."

"Well, then I might just have a few stories to tell Mr.Tachibana when I get back to school. Like that time at the aquarium..."

Okay, now she went too far. Haru retaliates by tickling both her sides mercilessly, Gou's joyous laughter filling the peaceful cabin. 

 

* * *

 

  _"... In the circle... The circle of life!"_

The drums start their final procession as the credits begin to roll. Haru is resting his cheek upon the arm of the couch, wrapping the blanket even tighter around himself. After they finished the rest of the tub (Rin will just buy a new one) and paused a bit to let Gou get ready for bed 'properly' (she didn't want Rin to get mad on two charges), they settled in with their clean teeth and resumed where it left off. He tried to focus on the rest of the movie, but his mind was somewhere else. Or on  _someone_  else, as it usually is. His phone suddenly vibrates from its spot on the table and Haru immediately dives for it. Speak of the devil... or angel in this case. Yeah, he's a fucking goner.

"Hey," Haru drawls, trying to sound as deadpan as possible, ignoring his hummingbird heart. Despite texting sparsely throughout the day, he wanted to hear his voice. Doesn't mean he can't mess with Makoto just a tiny bit. 

" _That's all I get?_ " Makoto scoffs, feigning offence. " _No, 'Good evening my lovely boyfriend who I adore and cherish with every fiber of my very being'? Cause that's what's I was gonna greet_ you _with._ " Oh, so he's going to be like  _that_.

"Nope, too troublesome." He's fighting back a grin. This dork...

" _And to think, I thought you were missing me as much as I have been missing you._ " He can practically feel the warmth from Makoto's sigh. It's that over-dramatically heavy. " _I've been lonely, Haruka, oh so very lonely._ "

This _idiotic_ dork… _I always miss you_ , he wants to say. _It's hard to be away from you._ But taking into account that Haru is still recovering from his transfusion, he'd rather Makoto not see him in this state. Instead, he settles for, "I'm pretty sure you've been assigned Echo-watch for the night, so you're not 'oh so very lonely' from what I've heard."

" _Why do I even bother?_ " Makoto laughs, the sound warming Haru's heart. " _I am putting in effort here, love, EFFORT._ "

Haru hums in contentment, snuggling deeper into the shirt that he borrowed (and will never return), inhaling the scent that is completely and distinctly Makoto. A wave of serenity crashes over him. "How's Echo been doing?" 

" _She's great, as usual. She's with her favorite._ " He sounds confident. " _You're such a good girl_ – _yes, you are Coco. You would never tell Sou, but you like me best right? Of course you do._ " Haru melts at Makoto's 'Echo tone'.

" _I can't help but give her everything when Sousuke is not around, but who can resist that face? She might get restless soon, though. Got to keep an eye out. How's your night been going so far?_ " Makoto asks. Haru can hear some rustling on the other end and assumes that he's situating himself somewhere. 

"Well, we just finished watching a movie, but that was after Gou kicked my ass at Mario Kart five times tonight. As a reward, she got to paint my nails." Haru huffs, staring at the aforementioned monstrosities. They are sparkling back at him – sparkling! Granted he got to choose the color (Blue La La), but that didn't make it any better. Only she could rope him into this kind of bet and he willingly obliged. He promised Gou he would keep them on until she went to bed. The faint illumination from the TV casts projections around the room as he glances over to where she is sound asleep on the couch beside him. Even though it brought a smile to Gou's face, he really should remove them soon, not wanting to risk anyone seeing him with them on. In spite of his days off, he has to be ready for anything. There's a certain image he has to maintain – Miho's image. Silently, he gets up from the couch to head to his room for a bit, not wanting to disturb her. He turns on the light as he heads towards the bed. "The glitter is just too much for me. How does Rin make it  _work_ on him? And  _not_  choke on the nail polish remover fumes at the same time?" 

There's a lull on the other end, until Makoto's chuckle resonates in his ear. The scowl Haru was wearing as he examined his hands softens slightly, a smile starting to form, "What's so funny?" 

Makoto laughs even harder at this, making Haru even more confused. It's one of his favorite sounds in the world and he doesn't want it to end, but he still doesn't understand the cause of it. When Makoto's laughing fit dies down, he gasps, _"You're just so adorable. Have I told you that before? Well, if I haven't, I am now. Haruka Nanase, the most adorable guy I have ever known. Let me guess, they are at least blue, right?"_

Haru is astonished that even for the most mundane details, as small as a color, he knows how Haru thinks. "I'm glad I am here for your amusement, you ass." Haru grumbles, albeit fondly.

" _No, no_ _–  I didn't mean it in a bad way – it's a good thing – a real good thing, an admirable thing really..._ " Makoto is quick to try and fill the hole that he thinks he dug himself into. Not that he needs to, Haru thinks. There's hardly anything that Makoto could ever do that he would need to apologize for. Haru just enjoys flustered Makoto, he's even cuter than regular Makoto – but he loves them all. Makoto tries again, " _You and Rin are just so caring towards her. Even through the phone, I can feel your affection. It's one of the things I love about you._ " 

Haru's breath catches, still amazed at how Makoto can say things like  _that_. His fucking heart can't take any more. "... Embarrassing." In the quiet cabin, he curls up with a pillow against his chest.

“ _You probably look gorgeous though. You always do._ " 

A faint blush races across Haru's cheeks, leaving warmth behind. This boy is gonna be the death of him. Haru does not get flustered – that is a  _Makoto_  thing. But Makoto seems determined to change that. He decides that he needs to even out the playing field. “Just to let you know, Gou knows that we're dating."

Makoto makes an incoherent sputtering sound. It sounds like he's... choking? 

"Makoto?" Concern spikes through Haru as endless coughs stream through the receiver. He can hear Echo barking in the distance and Makoto trying to hush her at the same time.

" _Yeah_ _– I'm good!... Sorry, just swallowed some of my wine too quickly. Just caught me off guard is all._ " He coughs a final time. " _How did she find out? We haven't even been together in front of her since we became a couple._ "

Haru shrugs and lies on his side, propping his head on a balled fist. The moon is peering down at him, the rain a subdued symphony. "She notices things."

" _Oh no, is it gonna be weird for her then? That her teacher is dating her sorta-brother? I didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable... I thought we could have had a formal introduction or something_ _– like one where I brought a gift for her or the kitten. Maybe both?_ " 

Flustered Makoto is back and all Haru can do is laugh gently. "Makoto. It's fine. She's happy for us."

" _Oh,_ " Makoto sounds relieved. " _That's great_ _– really great. I'm glad._ " Haru can just imagine the grin that Makoto is sporting. He smiles behind his hand. 

"She seems to be warming up to Sousuke, too, which makes Rin pleased." Haru continues. Exasperation hits him then, his tiredness slipping through. "He was so fucking nervous about tonight. Do you know how many outfits I had to give my opinion on, even though I was complete shit at it? Gou was better though." He groans. "Was it hell today at your place, too?"

Makoto is sympathetic. " _Aww, my poor Haruka..._ " After his quick condolences, he then turns smug. " _Well, it was more hell for Sousuke, while I was having a grand old time watching the chaos._ "

Makoto goes on to tell Sousuke's horror stories from the day and Haru responds with his own, trying to fill in the blanks.  _This is what I always want,_  Haru thinks. To just have aimless phone conversations with Makoto whenever they are not with each other. Sure, they've had many before but now he wants to have them with nothing haunting him in the background, threatening to overtake him. With no worries at all.

" _Nagisa was completely ruthless, though._ " Makoto is finishing his most recent tale. " _When he was done with Sousuke, he even tried to change my wardrobe! I had to physically carry him away from my closet. Full on firefighter carry, with Rei shutting the door behind us. Nagisa claims that the number of flannels I own is 'horrendous'._ "

Well, Nagisa is wrong about that. "You're perfect, just the way you are." Haru is dead serious. "I wouldn't change a single thing." 

No matter the distance, the space between them becomes intimate. Makoto is slightly timid, when there is no reason to be. " _Really now?_ "

Haru makes sure to enunciate each word. "Not. A. Single. Thing." He can hear Makoto's sharp intake of breath.

Makoto then grunts, sounding like he is moving somewhere else and is about to respond, when he startles. His voice is indifferent. " _Are they always this dramatic?_ " 

With the moment shattered, Haru looks out his own window, watching the drops hit the glass, already knowing what Makoto is seeing  _–_ feeling sorry for him. "Yes."

" _You know, you could stand to kiss me in the rain every now and then._ "

"Name the time and place." Haru would never deny such a request. Kissing Makoto is always a welcome prospect. 

" _Are they even thinking about how sick they're going to get? And what about... wait, where did Sousuke learn how to do_ that _?_ " Makoto sounds appalled.

"I don't want to know." The ice cream from earlier might make an appearance again. 

" _How in the_ _– wow, Rin's stronger than he looks. Sousuke just threw him up against the side of the house and he didn't even flinch._ "

Haru's is most certain the ice cream is coming back. "Turn away while you still can."

" _Oh gosh, now they're_ _–  okay, yeah, no, I'm not watching this anymore._ " There is the faint sound of curtains sliding. " _Can't even look out my own window in my own house, at least_ we'd _be more considerate and_ _–_ "

"Makoto," Haru interrupts, noticing the silence. "Echo hasn't barked for a while."

" _Shit._ " Haru can tell that Makoto is rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, as he usually does when he's embarrassed. He sighs guiltily. " _As you can see, I excel at 'Echo-watch'. Sousuke is not gonna be happy..._ "

This makes Haru slightly smirk. He didn't _want_ Rin's date to be disturbed, but he's still working on  _not_  being satisfied at Sousuke's frustration. All to put Rin at ease, of course. He’s really trying, he is. 

" _I_ _guess Nagisa did his job well, though._ " Makoto admits. " _I'm glad for them. Maybe he should arrange our next date._ " 

Just thinking about a next date, one where it doesn't end with ambushes, explosions and loss, makes Haru's heart ache. To go on an ordinary date that he can enjoy with no backlash. Although he has gotten used to feeling hopeless, he can't help but grin at the idea. "You would face Nagisa and sacrifice your beloved flannels for me?" 

Makoto's voice is smooth, his never ending smile evident, words sincere. " _Only for you. For you, I'd do anything._ " 

Haru's heart jumps into his throat as the true depth of those words flood his mind. What he would do to be with Makoto right now, wrapped up in his embrace. Even without Makoto being there, Haru is surrounded in warmth. He longs to make it real. 

It seems that Makoto feels the same. " _Forget what I said. Fuck the rain,_ " Makoto says, desire seeping into his tone. " _I just want_ _– no, need –  to kiss you. Anytime, anyplace._ " A breath. " _I wish I could kiss you right now._ "

Haru whispers a promise against the phone, his heart soaring out of his body. "Soon."

"Haru-chan?" A drowsy voice calls out, causing Haru to turn around. Gou is standing in his doorway, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. 

"Hey, Gou." He gets up from his bed and makes his way over to her, kneeling down and placing one hand on the side of her face and using the other to muffle his phone against his chest. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." She yawns, raising both hands over her head. "I just woke up and found you gone and went to find you." 

"Oh, I'm sorry." He rubs her cheek a little. "Are you still tired? We can put on another movie until you fall asleep."

"Okay, that sounds good." She takes the hand that is on her face into both of hers. "But first, I'll help you with removing the nail polish. I don't trust you to do it by yourself." Her laugh is light.

He returns it with a small laugh of his own, rolling his eyes. "How kind of you."

Gou points her chin to his other hand, the one cradling the phone. "Who are you talking to?"

"Oh, just..." He sees no reason to lie. "Ma – Mr.Tachibana."

Gou is intrigued, more awake now. She drops his hand to reach out and gesture towards the phone.

Haru's voice is wary. "What is it?"

"I want to say something." Gou states, like it's the most obvious answer.

His eyes narrow. "And what is this 'something'?"

Gou just waggles her fingers. "Don't worry, Haru-chan. Nothing bad. I got to talk to Onii-chan's boyfriend today so I want to talk to yours, too. I just want to be nice."

Haru is nervous at this point, not sure what Gou's plan is. He hesitantly hands her the phone. "Alright then. Don't forget that I have stories I can tell Hayato."

"You wouldn't." The hand that is not holding the phone clutches her heart in fake horror.

"I would."

"Fine. I will be good, Haru-chan. Promise." She then holds the phone out and presses the speaker button. "Hi Mr.Tachibana!"

Makoto's delayed reply is tentative, but still light-hearted. " _Umm... Hi Gou. How are you?_ "

"I'm good. I beat Haru-chan at Mario Kart. Five times!" She recalls proudly.

Haru hears Makoto's amused chuckle. " _I know, he told me. You must be a Mario Kart Master._ " 

Gou seems happy with the compliment. "Uhh, Mr. Tachibana? Since Onii-chan brought Sousuke to our house and you and Sousuke are brothers and you are together with Haru-chan..." She has to take a break. She's speaking too quickly. "If you ever come over to see Haru-chan, would you like to play together sometimes?"

Haru's eyes widen, mouth opening slightly. He is shocked at her forwardness. She's like most kids, where they are straight-shooters, with no second-guessing. But he doesn't find himself caring. First she reached out to Sousuke and now Makoto. Haru sometimes forgets that Makoto also sees Gou on a daily basis. She doesn't see Makoto as just her teacher anymore, but as Haru's boyfriend. Gradually, she's putting her trust in others as she never did before. She's beginning to realize that there are good people in the world and she doesn't have to be afraid of them. It's a step forward – he doesn't know how to react. The pride is overwhelming. 

Makoto laughs fondly. " _Yeah, that sounds like fun. Maybe I have what it takes to beat you._ "

Gou's eyes scrunch in challenge. "We'll see about that."

" _I look forward to it._ "

Gou then casts a small glance at Haru, with a devious upturn of her lips. "Hey Mr.Tachibana, have I ever told you..."

"Okay, time to say 'good night' to Mr.Tachibana now." Haru exclaims, frantically reaching for the phone. 

Gou relents the phone, pleading innocence. "I was gonna tell him about a funny thing Percy did, Haru-chan." Haru doesn't believe her. "I promised, didn't I?"

"I'll hold you to that." Haru messes with her hair a bit, Gou squealing in protest. "Just go get the nail polish remover and meet me in the living room. I'll be out soon." He gives her a gentle nudge towards his door.

"Okay, okay." Gou holds her hands up in surrender. Before she leaves, she goes back to Haru's side and leans over him to get closer to the mouthpiece. "Good night, Mr.Tachibana. See you at school! Oh! And also tell Echo 'good night' for me."

" _Good night, Gou. And I will._ " Makoto replies happily.

Gou finally saunters out of the room to go to hers and get the nail polish remover. Haru gets up from his crouch and goes to sit on edge of his bed, taking the phone off speaker and bringing it back to his ear. "Sorry about that."

" _No, it was sweet._ " Makoto is quick to reassure. " _I meant what I said though._ "

"About you beating her? I'm not so sure." Haru is pretty confident in his gaming skills, so, yeah, he is a sore loser.

" _No, I look forward to seeing you guys_." Makoto's voice is genuine. " _Seeing_ _you and your home._ "

Haru's heart races at the thought of Makoto in the cabin –  in his room. He is completely shameless. "Me too."

" _By the way, I like the way you say 'Mr.Tachibana'. Very sexy._ " 

"Shut up." Haru flops back onto the bed and stares at the ceiling. 

There's a comfortable silence before Makoto groans with a strangled _hmpf._  " _Hey girl, I didn't know you were back. Sou wasn't too mad, was he?_ " Echo’s far off panting is like a soundtrack. Makoto turns his attention back to Haru. " _I guess I gotta turn in for the night."_

The dread Haru has whenever they hang up returns, darkening the glow in his heart that only Makoto can brighten. "Yeah, same here."

" _Text you tomorrow?_ "

"Of course." Haru feels like he should say more. "Makoto?"

" _Yeah?_ "

"I..." _Love you. I love you._ He needs to tell him, but he can't say it now. Not yet. "... just really want some hot chocolate."

" _Why does it feel like you are only with me because I give you hot chocolate?_ " Makoto teases. 

"What other reason is there?"

" _Remember what I said, honey_ _– effort!_ " Makoto admonishes. His voice becomes tender. " _I'll make sure to bring some whenever I get the chance._ "

Haru sighs, love intertwined with longing. "Good night."

" _Sweet dreams, love. I'll see you soon._ "

Haru sadly ends the call and sits up. Tiredly, he runs his hands over his face before getting up and heading towards the door. He finds Gou sitting on the couch fiddling with the remote, as a new movie begins to play. She looks up at him as he sits down beside her and re-tucks the blanket around himself. 

Gou turns to him and holds out her hand for his. He gently places it in her waiting palm. "Thanks for helping me out."

"No worries, Haru-chan." Gou says, dutifully cleaning his nails. She is so focused on her task, that Haru closes his eyes and rests his head on the back of the couch. 

_No worries._ They'll get it – their own version of paradise, that feeling of peace, that freedom. They'll get it _–_ they will. He'll make sure of it. 

 

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I made an AO3 account just to have somewhere to post this, ha ha. Thanks for reading (if you made it all the way through)!


End file.
